Virtual reality (VR), computer technologies replicating a 3D virtual environment with realistic images, sounds and other sensations to simulate physical presence for an observer in the environment, may be dominated by VR devices providing visual experiences, such as ocular optical systems. Image frames in which a display screen is presented with respect to a view angle corresponding to one of the right eye or left eye, changed alternately, of the observer are shown to stimulate the observer's sense of stereopsis through the image which may be seen by the corresponding eye.
Some important characteristics of an ocular optical system include image quality and size. Improvements in image sensor technology play an important role in maintaining (or improving) consumer expectations related to image quality while making the devices more compact. However, a conventional ocular optical system has some drawbacks, such as an angle of view being too small and/or astigmatism and distortion aberrations being too large. Moreover, reducing the size of an imaging lens while maintaining and/or improving optical characteristics presents challenging problems.
In this manner, there is a continuing need for improving design characteristics of an ocular optical system that may have a larger angle of view while simultaneously maintaining and/or improving imaging quality.